


So, I may or may not have adopted a pet…we’re parents now

by Anasilan



Series: Prompt List: The Foof Edition [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cats, EVERYONE is here - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Love, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition - Trespasser DLC, Posting as inspired, everyone is happy, this is mostly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23293879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anasilan/pseuds/Anasilan
Summary: I was inspired by a prompt list on Tumblr today - put up by Cornfedcryptid. I'll write these as I get inspired.Main pairing: Anders (post Justice removal) and my non-mage female Trevelyan, Celeste.We begin with Celeste walking out into the gardens and getting run over by a kitten.
Relationships: Anders/Female Trevelyan
Series: Prompt List: The Foof Edition [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675207
Kudos: 7





	So, I may or may not have adopted a pet…we’re parents now

The tiny rubber ball bounced past her boot and hit the wall near the entrance to the Skyhold gardens. Moments later a tiny black kitten zoomed over her boots, hit the wall and then bashed the ball back the way it had come. She watched, bemused as it rounded the corner, instantly curved it’s back and made all its fur stand on end for a moment before continuing down the other colonnade.

“Pspspspspspspsps!” was heard, then the sound of clicking fingers. She recognised that voice. Raising an eyebrow, she dropped to a crouch and skirted along the half wall and peered around the corner. Sitting on the steps down into the garden about 10 metres away sat Anders, her love. He had a huge cheesy grin on his face and was dangling a long piece of wool for the little black furrball, who was madly trying to catch it. It was prancing around, it’s tail straight up, leaping into the air in an insane attempt to catch its tormentor. She stood and meandered towards the pair of them.

Anders looked up and blushed before picking up the little fuzzball and getting to his feet.

“Hello, Love… war meeting went well?” The little kitten sat in his hand and looked at her with wide eyes.

“Well enough… Cullen wants to use the trainees to help build the new homes in the village.” She stepped closer and reached out her fingers to the little creature. It started to purr.

“I… um… may have adopted this little fellow, accidently… mostly.” He muttered.

“How do you mostly accidently adopt a cat?”

“By helping it climb into my pocket?” She grinned.

“Look at it this way, Cara… we are parents now. Good practice for the future.”

She raised her eyebrow at him and then patted his cheek softly.

“Okay, Love.”  
  
“Really?”

“Did you really think I’d say no?”

“Well… no.”

“Good. Skyhold is your home now, Anders. And if it takes a cat to help you settle in, then have at it.”

“Really! There were two more…” She smiled indulgently.

“Wouldn’t want our child to get lonely when we were away would we?” She said sweetly, and turned away, ignoring the delighted exclamations from behind her.

She smiled. She’d do anything for that man. Anything.


End file.
